1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a pattern on a substrate by droplet ejection, and especially to alignment technology to enhance or improve pattern placement accuracy.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes a method to form a pattern such as a color filter and so forth on a substrate; a bank is formed by photolithography technique on the substrate to function as a partition wall between filter elements, and then a material film to form the pattern is formed in an area surrounded by the bank by droplet ejection, such as inkjet technology. See for example, related art document Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-120611.